


Fire emblem crack 2018

by Rainripple



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, M/M, non explicit smut?, nothing makes sense in this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Niles gets involved with Xander and Leo.





	Fire emblem crack 2018

**Author's Note:**

> As is tradition, I wrote 10 minute crack where I type whatever comes into my head non stop and without editing. This year I asked for some prompt words and they certainly made this a little more mmm mature than usual. Warnings for typos and things that make no sense.

cock a doodle doo said xander's cock xander's cookies very noisy it's like a cockere and Niles hates it he wishes it would shut up but he can'T tell Leo's brother to do that and niles like suchiing dick but it's very annoying when his cock starts making noises too he only wants to hear his sweet moaning noises.  
one time he asked xander if he had a vore link and xander was like are you joking in I'm into furries lmao McDonalds is good they love eating McDonald's its xander's cock's favourite fast food restaurant hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaahhahaahahhahahaha  
banana xander milkshakes is Leo's favourite drink. he finds it slightly disconcerting that there's a McDonald's milkshake named after his brother and he can never look at bananas or milkshakes. the same anymore he hates that lol Leo's favourite thing is cheeseburgers but he's allergic to wheat bread so he has to make do with subways   
god fucking damnit Niles that's not how you use a grapefruit Leo said when he saw Niles trying to grapefruit his brother niles said oh yes it is would you like me to try it on you and there's there's how Niles spent the night grape fruiting xander and Leo they had lots and lots of fun and woke up in bed together tho it was vets reel I promise this isn't incest okay Niles just got laid by two princes the process didn't duck each other pls don't kill me anyway they woke up and went to McDonald's again but it was claimed so they went to KFC instead  
there's was large unoccupied table to Niles sat on top of it like a fat bitch and said hey you want me to massage you on here xander didn't want tot but tipsy Leo made him do it because xander gets tired and he could do with one of Niles' top class massages  
did I mention Niles I a top class too yeah I didn't k I know  
who's the better too Niles or xander idk they tried to decide it in the middle of KFC but they got kicked out by the manager so they went to subway and ate lunch like normal civilians  
Niles the bi bi man dates anyone but there's only one person he has eyes for and that's Leo. or maybe xander. or Takumi, he's has 7 arms like an octopus y'know he can dates all of them at the same time okay he deserves it let the man had E a a nice life okay I will fuck up whoever took his right eye Niles' eye is so pretty I love it   
treeeeeeeeeeeeeees Niles hates the leaf lower or whatever is outside my window right now sometimes he likes to drive a reactI fright up to my window and it freaks me out Niles pls stop doing that do terrorise argue instead he also throws eggs at next doors extension like really who needs an extension uterus ò led only three people in that house you did not need an extension I'm salty because I can't see that curfew now I mean the FHEY CH wasn't really that important but I liked having the view.  
Niles goes to film elm to buy new sheets because he ruined the old ones with his cum Niles you dirty man Leo gets a little tired of it sometimes he loves Niles' cum but not when it's on his sheets like pls


End file.
